Steelport Heroes
by second-sucks
Summary: Based on The Good Ending. The Saints have taken over Steelport, that is until a new Crime Family comes, along with an old foe, hellbent on revenge. The Boss falls in love with someone unexpected, and Everything is on the line. T for strong language. R&R
1. Holding out For A Hero

**A/N: Hey! Well I decided to scrap my "Brothers in Arms" story, since Saints Row the Third was coming out. I played the game, and I loved it! So I hope you guys enjoy y this story! It's based on the ending where The Boss goes and Saves Shaundi and Viola. So I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saints Row, or any of the Characters, I don't know about the boss though, because we can create him, and blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE – <strong>_Holding out for a Hero._

Shell casings had fallen and pitter-pattered to the ground as Yet another S.T.A.G. operative body had fallen onto the concrete, groaning. The Boss had reloaded his gun and put the operative out of his misery. He had kicked several bodies out of the way with his white and purple Broseph sneaks while making his way toward Pierce and Oleg. His phone had started to ring; he had reached into the pocket of his Jeans and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Killbane's planning on leaving Steelport!" It had been Angel De La Muerte, informing him of his former partners escape.

"What!" The Boss yelled.

"He's at the airport, there isn't much Time!"

"But what about-"

"No, I can't let him win! _**We can't let him win**_!" Angel cried.

"Don't move until I get there!" His phone had beeped, signaling that he had another Call.

"Shit."

"Hello Saint." Spoke an unknown voice on the other end.

"Fuck off, and arrest us another day..." The Boss growled, knowing it had been someone affiliated with S.T.A.G.

"I don't wanna arrest you…_**It won't solve anything**_." The caller said. The caller then fully explained her elaborate scheme to blow up the Margaric Island, with Shaundi, Viola, and Burt Reynolds tied up ontop the Statue.

"We'll see how many people believe that when Shaundi and Viola are found in the wreckage…" The Boss had gripped his phone so tight with anger that the screen had started to crack.

He had stood there looking toward the East. If he had went after Killbane, two of his very good friends, and the Mayor would Perish. He then looked to the West, Killbane was the least of their problems, He couldn't let Shaundi or Viola die.

"You can't make it to both…You can't let Shaundi die, Fuck Killbane, He ain't worth losing our girls!" Peirce yelled while preparing for another oncoming S.T.A.G. attack.

Indecisive, he looked towards Oleg for support.

"Killbane is the reason you are here. Do not let everything Shaundi and Viola fought for be for nothing."

He knew what he had to do. He jumped into the purple Criminal a few feet in front of him and started to drive. He had plowed through several S.T.A.G. and Luchadore road blockages. Swerving, trying to dodge oncoming traffic, Bullets had filled the air as The Boss had made his way to the bridge. He gritted his teeth as his foot stomped on the gas pedal, forcing the car to Jump to make it to the other side of the bridge.

As soon as he came down landing, a Luchadore vehicle had collided with him head on. Sending his head forward, bashing into the steering wheel. Enraged, he floored the gas pedal even more, and to his amazement his truck had still kept going. He had touched the spot on where his head had hit the steering wheel; he had split his eyebrow open. As he retracted his hand back and observed the bloody mess on it.

Dodging bullets coming in and out of his windshield, he had pulled out his phone, the screen had been cracked, but he could still see who he was calling, bullets and explosions busted and flew behind him as he dialed Kinzie Kenzington.

"I need you to help me-"

"I know! I'm at the docks!" Kinzie interrupted. "Come here fast!"

"Got it."

Shaundi had been with the Saints for a long time now. He had considered her one of his best friends. He had remembered all the times she would come to the hideout stoned, He remembered how much that pissed him off that she was never focused, But had missed it after she had become more of a serious person. He needed to have Shaundi around, who would keep him calm for all the times Pierce had whined about something?

And Viola, he understood why she needed to Join the Saints, although she had never disclosed the reasoning with him. He had still been bitter about Johnny's death, and had presumed that Viola had been associated with it. She had confessed to him that she had nothing to do with it after all, on the drive back from the Zombie Outbreak. Viola had started to grow on him, and he also needed to have her around as well.

He had abruptly stopped at the docks, and ran out to Kinzie, who had been waiting for him.

"Talk to me Kinz!" he panted.

"There's bombs all over the monument." She stated.

"We'll I guess I'll have to disable them.." he said, touching his battered brow.

"You're not a walking Deus Ex Machina!" she said in a pissy tone as she handed him the S.T.A.G. Sonic Boom gun. He had used it before. "You'll need to use this to knock the explosives off into the water."

He examined the gun in his hands.

"What about you?"

"I'll be watching from the surveillance monitors, so don't screw up, or I'll see…"

He breathed deep as he made his way toward the boat.

"Don't worry about me..."

He got in the boat and made his way to the Island. Once he set foot, he had realized that he had been outnumbered by S.T.A.G. and Luchadores, so he sprinted towards the Statue entrance as fast as he could, firing his gun like a maniac. Once he got up there he shot the first bomb off. He had realized that he couldn't kill all of the S.T.A.G., so he just ran for it, hoping he'd make it alive. He had shot of the 3rd, then the 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, and finally the 8th bomb off of the monument before making his way to the top.

"Boss!" Shaundi cried.

"I'm surprised you came…" It had been Kia who had devised the plan. She had held Shaundi in a forceful chokehold, pointing her high tech gun at The Boss.

"My girls aren't getting killed!" he seethed.

"Really?" she taunted. "Lin, Carlos, Aisha, Johnny, All you do is let your friends die."

"Those Grenades should buy you time!" Shaundi pointed out.

He had then noticed some strange looking Jars filled with gas surrounding him. He had proceeded to throw them toward Kia, Hoping that she would let go of Shaundi.

"You'll pay for this…" he yelled while shooting an Shaundi-less Kia.

Finally, Kia had collapsed to the ground, dead. The Boss then quickly rushed to Shaundi's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me…Go untie the others. I'll be waiting for you at the bottom."

He got up and first untied Burt, then untied Viola.

"Thanks." Viola smiled.

"It's no problem, I'm so glad you're okay, I mean..." He had noticed he had sounded almost too thrilled.

"Not that _**all**_ I thought about was _**your **_safety, Shaundi's and Burt's too, but uh..." He grinned and tried playing cool as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Burt interrupted the awkward moment.

"I'm okay, this pretty little lady is okay, now can we please, bust out of here?" he asked.

"Yeah..." The Boss answered, he soon had seen far off in the distance, A green and black airplane headed out of Steelport. He had started to make his way down with the others.

Down at the bottom, Monica Hughes had stormed out of her helicopter. Reporters all over the place, The Boss, Shaundi, Burt and Viola had soon met with the crowd of reporters and camera men.

"Let's Go Home…." The Boss said. Only to be stopped by Cyrus Temple.

"Hold it Right there! " S.T.A.G. had surrounded them with guns.

"Unless the next thing that comes out of your mouth is 'Thank You' we have a serious fucking problem." The Boss seethed at Temple. Monica Hughes had caught up to them.

"They have a point commander, like it or not, they're heroes."

"Are you shitting me lady?" Temple whispered.

"You declared Martial Law and knocked down half the city! They just saved a treasured monument so who the fuck the public will side with?" she snapped back. She turned to the reporters.

"Yes I can answer any questions!"

The Saints had started to walk until Temple grabbed ahold of The Boss's arm.

"They can give you the key to the goddamn city, but if you screw up S.T.A.G. is gonna put you down." Temple threatened.

"Whatever." The Boss chuckled, and continued to walk with the rest of them.

"So what do we do now? Go back to Stillwater?" Shaundi asked. He turned back and looked at Viola. The two shared a glance for about a second, then he turned back to Shaundi.

"Not Yet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo. This is kind of a lame first chapter, I know, but I will build onto more of the story. I have some nice plans in store. You will also find out the Boss's (Well, my version of the Boss's) real name, in the next chapter. Please do read, and review, I will appreciate it lots! This story will be updated sometime this week! So keep your eyes peeled! **


	2. Stitching for Answers

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Here is the second chapter to Steelport Heroes. We will learn some things about The Boss in this Chapter, as well as some other characters! This chapter is mostly a scene between Viola and The Boss.**

**UPDATE: I have revised this chapter :) I have added more detail and more dialogue. Due to a recent review from a very helpful reader or two, I have undergone some going over of the chapters and filled in the missing spaces that left you wondering "what the heck?". Chapter Three will also either be revised or deleted for now and will be updated in a few days.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saints Row, or anything to do with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO – <strong>_Stitching for Answers_

The Saints penthouse had been unusually quiet that night. The sounds of many of the other Saints had been replaced by the quiet hum of the purple florescent lights that had accented the white lights and black walls of the apartment. Many of the fellow Saints had been out at the clubs of Steelport, celebrating their victory over S.T.A.G. A total of five Saints had occupied the place, and with distant sounds of plastic game pieces hitting each other, the swift strokes of fingers hitting a computer keyboard, and their voices, they were heard.

Pierce, Oleg, Kinzie and Viola had been hanging out in the living room of the apartment. The two men had continued their chess game, they had started it several weeks ago, but never managed to finish it due to the Boss smashing the board and calling a draw many times, or S.T.A.G. wanting to destroy their safe-house.

"So What do we do now?" Pierce looked up from the game. After taking out the Syndicate, and for the sake of being nosy, Pierce had wanted to know.

Oleg had been sitting straight across from him, hunched over. A man of Oleg's size was not able to sit comfortably in the small chairs that the men were sitting in. He spoke.

"We do whatever we please. Steelport is ours for the taking." He carefully studied the plastic chess set in front of him. He had made a move so that his white king and queen pieces had been facing Pierces black queen on the board.

"Checkmate." He smiled, folded his arms and carefully leaned back into his chair hoping he wouldn't break it.

"I believe you owe me $20,000" he chuckled. Pierce had let out a frustrated groan as he started to reach into his jacket pocket for his checkbook when he whined.

"This game is rigged, man!"

On the purple couch only a foot away from them, Kinzie Kenzington had been sitting with her legs crossed, typing away on her laptop. A chiming noise could be heard as she said quickly.

"Today's earnings have all been laundered and transferred to the Saint's account."

A 'hmph" could be heard from Pierce as he had started to fill the check. He quickly scanned the living room, then looked through the windows, past Viola and Kinzie out to the empty swimming pool, purple lights had illuminated the water in the night sky. Curious, Pierce continued to write out his check.

"Where's the boss?" he asked, awaiting an answer from the other three, hoping that they too had noticed his absence.

Viola DeWynter was sitting next to the tech-savvy Saint. She was positioned with her knees up, with a black notebook over them. Anyone would have figured she had been jotting down financial plans considering her educational background. She had actually been doodling. Her attention had been placed on Pierce once he asked about the whereabouts of their leader. She sat there silently.

"Where's Shaundi too?" he scratched his head, hoping to get an answer form at least one of his buddies.

Kinzie Kenzington had stopped typing for a second to answer.

"As soon as they left the Island, Shaundi had to get on a plane to fly to Mexico to finish filming 'I Wanna Sleep with Shaundi'"

Pierce snapped his head in Kinzies direction.

"How the fuck do you know that?" he asked.

Kinzie rolled her eyes and turned her laptop so that it faced him and Oleg. The laptop had been on a news article titled "Saints South of the Border." and had pointed to the picture of Shaundi.

"It's all over the internet, shit for brains!" she scoffed, quickly turning her laptop back around so she could resume working.

"As for the Boss, he muttered something about being sliced open when we got back and I haven't seen him since." Kinzie answered both of Pierces questions. Oleg had turned his head to face Pierce.

"He had taken quite the beating in order to save the ladies from their demise." Oleg elaborated. Thinking of anywhere that he could be Oleg suggested "Perhaps he is resting."

Viola had sighed and closed her black notebook. She brought her knees down and shifted her weight to the front of the couch.

"How about I go and look for him?" Viola proposed, rising to her feet and smoothing out her black skirt.

Pierce had torn the check out of his book and slid it across the table to Oleg. A smile stretched across the brute's face while Pierce had looked at Viola hesitantly.

"Maybe you should leave him alone..." Pierce warned, fearing that he would cuss her out like the many times Boss had cussed him out. "Every time something like this happens, he's always pissed off, I mean one time after Johnny got stabbed, he-"

"That's your problem right there." Viola interrupted. "You talk too much, and bring up the wrong things at the wrong time." She pointed out. Kinzie and Oleg had remained un-phased by their distractions as Pierce had crossed his arms and pouted like a child.

"I'll be back..." she said annoyed, and started to walk upstairs. Pierce had grumbled.

"She's gonna get bitched out, wait and see!"

Steam from hot water had filled up the large black and white themed bathroom. A pile of what looked like a black blazer, a tattered and bloodstained purple dress shirt, and a white wife beater had been crumpled up and tossed on the floor. The boss had stripped down to his bare torso, leaving him wearing nothing but his Jeans and shoes. He had propped himself up against the counter, facing the mirror and the running sink below him. He held up a white and red stained rag to his brow, trying to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

With his right hand occupied, he grabbed the sink handle and twisted it off. He then grabbed a roll of bandages and placed them between his chin and collarbone. He lowered his head to keep the bandages from falling as he then opened the Medicine cabinet. He had been forced to look down at the large gash on his abdomen, It had been bleeding quite a bit, he figured that cleaning it and bandaging it up would do the trick. Just as he had started to grab a bottle of rubbing alcohol, He had heard a soft knock on the side molding of the door.

"Dear god, please tell me you don't plan on doing this yourself." Viola said dryly. The boss had turned his head to his right to see her leaning up against the archway, arms folded, shaking her head.

"Let me help you." she offered. She slowly started to walk towards him. He pulled the roll of bandages wedged between his chin and his collarbone out from there and had stood there bewildered.

"Sit over there." she ordered, motioning to the edge of the large bathtub across from the counter where they were standing. The boss had turned on his heel and walked to the tub, while Viola had reached for the rubbing alcohol.

"If those wounds of yours are still bleeding, you're going to need stitches." She called over her shoulder. She had been standing in front of the mirror, she opened the medicine cabinet, looking for a first aid kit. The boss had sat on the edge of the bath tub, rolling his eyes.

"No doctor around here is going to fix me up." he laughed. "I'm a wanted felon, remember?"

Viola shook her head, she turned around, kit and rubbing alcohol in hand. She stood there for a moment and observed the Boss. His slightly tanned white skin had contrasted nicely with his black hair. She studied his face. It had reverberated with masculinity, he had a strong jaw line, his nose nice and straight. He was clean shaved, except for his soul patch that rested neatly below his firm lips. His natural black eyebrows showed content, She moved down to his body. She scanned his very defined tattooed biceps and arms, then his chiseled chest and abdomen. She had also noticed the scars from stab wounds, gun shots, and had known that those wounds have been poorly treated. She even noticed some faint burn scars that had made their appearance in the light on his sides, his neck and broad shoulders.

"You don't normally take care of your wounds do you?" she asked. He looked at her, puzzled.

"What?" he smiled.

"Judging from your scars, I can tell you haven't. Apart from your burn scars, you clearly had to have had medical attention for those." She walked to him. "Your wounds need to be treated accordingly to heal properly and reduce scarring."

Stunned, he looked at her.

"I thought you were a Business school graduate? Not Medical." he asked. Viola had only been inches away from him now. She had set down what she had been carrying, and had taken the blood-stained rag away from him. Gently, she started to clean his brow laceration with a clean towel. She brought the clean rag back to herself, grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol next to her. She poured some of the liquid onto the towel and brought it to his head.

"This may sting." She said quickly before cleaning the wound some more.

"I am a Business grad, Kiki and I both. When we were younger, Kiki had planned to go into Medical School. She turned to Business a few years later." She continued. She opened the first aid kit and found the stitching needle and thread, and started to thread the needle.

"Do you have a lighter? or a Candle, or something?' she asked.

"Oh, Yeah." He reached into the pocket of his jeans and handed it to her.

"Perfect." She had flicked it on, and ran the needle through it slowly. She then had taken the towel with Rubbing Alcohol on it and had wiped the needle on it. She looked at him calmly.

"Okay, this is going to hurt a little." She warned. "Have you ever gotten stitches before?" she asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. She had started poking through his skin with the needle. "Before I joined the Saints, my cousin and I had dirt-bikes. We would always race and compete with each other." He winced in irritation due to the stitching. "One day, he built this huge ass jump, and he dared me to do a backflip." he explained. "So i tried, I revved the gas, I nearly cleared the jump, I had flipped about half way when I landed on my head."

Viola chuckled.

"That explains a lot." He laughed too. She had been on the third stitch. Only four more stitches to go before she was done with his brow.

"I was wearing a helmet, and my goggles had broken on impact." he continued."A shard had cut the bottom of my left eye pretty bad. I also had a concussion, and some other problems. But I don't remember getting the stitches. I guess when you're pretty young; you tend to block that kind of pain out." She had finished tying the knot, finalizing the stitches on his eyebrow.

She cradled her right hand gently on the upper side of the left side of his head. Her fingers slowly moved through his short trimmed, damp black hair. Her thumb had rested on a scar that was barely visible beneath his left eye.

"I barely see a scar..." she spoke softly. He lifted his light blue eyes to her. Their eyes had met each other briefly. She had never realized his eyes were so blue. She felt a smile dance across her face, but she realized that they had been staring at each other for quite some time, a fluttering filled her stomach. She snapped back from her trance, pulling her hand away.

"Your eyebrow is done, and you're still alive now, aren't you?" she teased. He smiled and looked down at his abdomen. She started to focus her attention on the large gash that had protruded on his stomach. She grabbed her clean towel and gently started to clean it. "This going to need stitches too." She sighed. He felt the wet towel slowly rub against his skin. He looked down and examined how bad the wound had been. Viola shifted her eyes to him and she watched him for awhile. He lifted his eyes and they met with her's yet again. He looked at her endearingly and asked.

"What exactly happened to Kiki?" he asked. She lowered her eyes from him and shut them for a few seconds.

"Killbane killed her..." She opened her eyes and continued to look away from him. "After Loren died, we were second in line to run the Syndicate. Killbane didn't like that and decided that he was the best candidate." she moved her eyes back to him and started to cautiously stitch the wound on the Boss's abdomen.

"Kiki was always a smart ass, always pushing buttons." she laughed to herself, despite the tears welling up in her eyes. "She went too far one day though, and he snapped her neck like a twig." She started to weep. She stopped stitching and turned away from him wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said softly

"Do you know what it's like? Having someone be there everyday, and all of a sudden, they're gone?" she sniffed, wiping her eyes. She breathed deeply and started to get herself together.

"Sorry, I'm normally never like this..." she apologized, silence was all that was heard for a few seconds until Boss spoke.

"Johnny Gat. He was my best friend."

She breathed deeply once more, turning back to him, continuing to stitch him.

"I'm sorry about Johnny. Philippe and his men killed him, that was my past life.."

He sighed.

"I've learned to deal with death Viola, that's one of the cons of running a gang. We all took it pretty hard, but Shaundi, she took it pretty bad. She was hell bent on revenge, and she didn't know you had nothing to do with it, so I apologize for how she acts toward you."

"You don't need to apologize for Shaundi's feelings towards me. She'll have to get over what happened eventually." she replied and continued to stitch.

"Hey, does anyone know your name?" Viola asked, her eyes switching between stitching, and his face. He chuckled.

"Kinzie knows it, she threatened to tell everyone once, if I didn't clear all those Deckers out for her." He replied. "Johnny also knew it as well."

She smiled.

"Well, I proved to be a woman of my word. And I've proved to be trusted, and clearly, I'm a damn good medic, too." She laughed. "So I think for me doing this, you should at least repay me by telling me your name."

He laughed and looked away.

"Where's the fun in a little mystery?" he joked.

She had raised her eyebrows briefly and sighed.

"Have it your way, you're lucky that It's just me, and not Pierce doing this." she said dryly.

"I could just ask Kinzie too." she teased. She had just tied up the last of his stitches. She grabbed the roll of bandages. He laughed at her comment.

"Time for bandages." she said. She had carefully rolled and bound the bandages around his body. Minutes had passed and she was done.

"You're all done." He had gotten up from the edge of the tub. "You should rest." she said, picking up all of the supplies. "You've done a lot today."

He nodded as they had both made their way out of the bathroom and had entered his bedroom. It seemed like something out of an episode of cribs. two out of the four walls surrounding them had been glass windows, looking out to Steelport. Dim purple lights faintly lit up the room as Boss had sat down on his King sized bed with black bedding.

"I'll leave you to it." Viola had turned to make her way out of the room.

"It's Carter." she stopped and turned to him, he had been sitting there on the edge of his bed, hands folded.

"What?" she asked.

"My name's Carter McNamara." he said. Viola took a few steps toward him.

"That's a strong name..." she smiled. He put his hand on her arm.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" he grinned.

"You have my word." she promised, She had started to leave, only to stop again in the middle of the doorway and turned back to face him.

"Carter? Thank you for saving me." She smiled.

"Thanks for sewing me up…" he smiled back.

"Get some sleep." She said. "Doctors' orders" she teased as she left the room. Carter had lain down on his bed.

_"What just happened?_" he thought to himself. Him and Viola DeWynter had a moment together. He had always thought that she had been fierce, and merciless, but he had been wrong. Viola had a certain kindness about her that he found very attractive. He turned on to his side and thought.

_"Maybe Viola wasn't so evil after all.. Maybe she's not what I thought she was._" and he drifted off to sleep.

She closed the door behind her. Viola had started to walk down the hall. She wasn't sure of that fluttering feeling in her stomach she felt earlier, she was sure that It was nothing. She thought of his face. She tried so hard to force the thoughts of him out of her mind, but she couldn't._ How could a sociopathic killer like him be such a good guy?_ she thought. She just brushed it off.

_"Maybe he isn't such an asshole after all. Maybe he's not what I thought he was."_ she thought to herself. And she made her way downstairs to join the rest of her fellow Saints.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was kind of a boring, sappy chapter I know. But it's the blossoming of Viola and Carter's relationship. (Yes, that is his name.) The next chapter will have more action and more of the rest of the Saints in it. I'm thinking that during the middle, Viola doesn't know that Killbane got away, so she will get mad at Carter and so on. But that will be in future Chapters. Happy Reading!**

**UPDATE: Well there you have it, the revised chapter two, Chapter three will be deleted for now, and will be posted at a later date.**

**Reviews for this chapter, are very much appreciated.**


	3. Parish Family Values

**A/N: Hey there guys! I hope you liked the latest revisions to Chapter Two. I've just been so excited about this story that I forgot to leave many details and description out so I apologize for that. In this chapter I will give big credits to reviewer and reader ForPain. He gave me some very helpful tips, (along with TayyBabe) to improve my writing, so thanks to the two of them. This chapter is going to be used as an introductory chapter to our stories Villain, and a conflict that will be thrown into play In Chapter 4. **

**FOR STEELPORT HEROES FANS: I've been thinking of writing another Saints Row Story with Carter, receiving a blast from the past. He falls asleep one night at returns to the swinging, war filled 1940's. He see's many familiar faces from mobsters to floozies, and finds himself drawn to a dame watched by his enemy. What would you guys think of that? The Saints in the 40's? I however think it would be pretty cool. So i strongly encourage you guys to give me a review or PM me regarding the idea.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saints row or any of its Characters. Although I kind of partially own Carter.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE – <strong>_Parish Family Values_

Cigar smoke danced through the air, laughter and chattering bounced off the walls. Men clad in black suits with white pinstripes and orange accented ties occupied the room. A black metal desk accompanied by a black desk chair, that reclined to almost what seemed to be an obnoxious angle could be seen on the far end of the room, it seemed almost superfluous as there was no paper work that could be seen. A small black lamp had sat on the desk; it shone an ominous auburn color.

To the desks far right, there was a large glass table, with men in the black and orange suits planted in the black leather chairs around it. The table had been placed in front of a rather large window displaying the colorful Stilwater Skyline in the night. The walls were lined with dim orange lights, somewhat enlightening the framed black and white pictures on the grey wall.

At the very end of the glass table, an unknown man stood, his back lined up away from the others. His face appeared sullen, for the dimness of the room produced eerie shadows that fell in the spaces between his high cheekbones and broad jawline. His brooding hazel eyes peered out to the Stilwater, he took a puff of his cigar, ran his hand through his dark red hair, and turned to face his men. His black suit neat and pressed, he wore a black dress shirt beneath, with an orange tie and vest that had went together very well.

He was presumed to come from a very wealthy family, wearing platinum rings and watches to further accentuate this. He leisurely stepped to the edge of the table, where a glass of scotch whiskey and a black ashtray sat neatly next to each other by his black leather chair. He sank down into his chair and began to speak.

"The Morningstar is no more, S.T.A.G. has lowered their guns, Luchadores are wrestling in their backyards and Deckers are in hiding playing War or Warcraft, too afraid to go outside." The man smiled, radiating with confidence. He set his cigar down to his ashtray and grasped the glass of whiskey. He rotated his wrist softly, shaking the contents inside.

"The Third Street Saints are what remains." He paused. He narrowed his eyes slightly, scanning the room. He lifted the glass of whiskey to his lips, and took a small drink.

A blonde haired, slightly tanned man, appearing to be one of the man's right hand men, cleared his throat to speak. Once he had been acknowledged he sat up straight.

"We need to do what the others had failed to do." He turned his head to face the leader. He raised his eyebrows in excitement. "Right Cole?" further clarifying their leaders name.

A deviant grin stretched across Cole's lips from behind the glass of scotch. He set the glass down and nodded. He rose from his seat, ready to make an address to his partners, the rest of his men gathered around the table in silence, waiting for him to continue on.

"You are correct, Dean." Cole let out a small chuckle. Dean's face smugly shone in a "know-it-all" matter as he leaned back into his chair and folded his arms. Cole had started to pace back and forth.

"Philippe Loren thought himself up as a criminal mastermind of sorts. But let's face it; He let those DeWynter sluts do the thinking for him, there was seldom a time he thought on his own." Cole started, after pacing a few minutes while speaking, he stopped and looked out to those listening.

"Philippe Loren was squashed like a cockroach underneath my polished suede shoes." He spoke condescendingly, his eyebrows constricted together, anger started to appear in his voice.

"He was a waste of my father's money." He spat. "He hired a Belgian fuck to dispose of the man who kidnapped his daughter, stuffed her in a trunk, and left her to be crushed." He slammed his fist down on the table, emphasizing the word "crushed".

"My sister…." He lowered his eyes from his associates, trying to hide the grief and guilt in his eyes. He narrowed his eyes some more and looked back at them.

"Jessie's death will **NOT** go un-avenged." Cole seethed coldly. He gradually gathered his composure; once he did he snapped his fingers.

In a matter of minutes, servants made their way through the room, each handing every subordinate of his a glass of ice, and poured scotch into them. They all shifted their eyes to their leader, who had continued pacing to and fro.

"The Saints have guns, ours will be _better,_ they have intelligence, and intellect, but we're _smarter_. They have money, and power." He then paused his comparison only to add a more dramatic element to his speech.

"We're _richer_, we're _superior_." His eyes still narrowed. "The Parishes' are second to none; The Saint's won't stand a chance."

He lowered his head to the glass in his hand; He raised it slowly to pay tribute to his deceased sibling.

"For Jessica Parish, my sister who suffered a tragic fate." The other men gathering around the table lowered their eyes with heavy hearts, and rose their glasses in compliance.

"For Jessica!" The men cheered faintly. Cole took another sip of his glass and continued to speak once the men were all done.

"We are Steelport bound in three days…be ready." He advised. The men all nodded, Cole was finished with his speech, and the men returned as they were, talking to one another, and laughing. Cole started to make his way to the far end of the room to where his desk had been. As he approached it, he had picked up a framed picture that had been sitting on top of his desk, next to the lamp.

It had been a picture of him and Jessica as children. As he gazed at the photograph, he elevated the glass of liquor to his mouth and enduringly drank what was left.

In Steelport, at daybreak, Smiling Jack's diner was filled with many happy people, whether it had been the occasional hipster getting their daily cup of coffee, or people having celebratory breakfasts, in which the Third Street Saints had made into tradition. In a booth near the back, Pierce, Shaundi, Oleg and of course the Boss – Carter had been sitting, celebrating the finale of Shaundi's show.

"So, since the city is ours…" Pierce began hesitantly, looking at his plate of scrambled eggs while he played with them. "What are we gonna do?"

Carter had been sitting directly across from him, stabbing his fork into his stack of golden brown pancakes.

"We prepare for whatever comes next, Pierce." Carter replied as if he had been talking to a child, shoving a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. He had looked over at Shaundi, sitting next to Pierce, drowsily ripping apart a piece of her toast and eating it sluggishly. _Jet-lag_ he thought to himself.

"Where's your winner?" Carter chewed, smiling a little. "He find out how spiteful you were and run away?" he joked. Pierce giggled and a scoff escaped from her lips.

"First off, I'm not spiteful!" she growled, pointing her fork at Carter. "Show business is different, you pick a winner, usually for entertainment, not because I actually like them. "She set her fork down.

"They get a check, and go on their way." She explained while taking a bite of her toast. "So basically the title of my show doesn't mean shit." She laughed to herself while wiping her mouth off with a napkin.

"Reality television is another celebrity-obsessed media mass of the world today." A disappointed look lurched across the brute's face while he shook his head and took a drink of his coffee. "No one appreciates the value of books anymore..."Pierce quickly shot up from his plate.

"That's not true! Playboy's gotta count!" Pierce chimed. Shaundi had shoved her elbow into his side, indicating that he should probably shut his mouth.

"Geez! I was just sayin'…" he whined before the stitches on Carters right eyebrow had caught his attention.

"When did you learn to stitch yourself up, Boss?" Pierce inquired, reaching out to touch Carter, before he slapped his hand away, a girlish shriek came from Pierce as he swiftly pulled his hand back.

"Ow!"

"I never did." Carter replied, stabbing his pancakes once more before piling more into his mouth. "Viola did it." He chewed, he felt himself beaming upon mentioning her name. Shaundi however, grew annoyed at the sound of it, irritation stretched across her face as she crossed her arms and leaned back into her seat.

"_Sure_ she did, and she wasn't our enemy a month ago." She rolled her eyes. Pierce looked over at her, smirking. Carter set down his fork abruptly in agitation and sighed.

"Listen Shaundi, Viola is a Saint now, whether you like it or not, she is a part of this team, we can't morn Johnny forever, and we need to let go of what happened with her and the Syndicate." He clarified, but he knew that he wasn't ever going to be able to change her mind. She groaned while Pierce bumped her playfully with his elbow.

"We all know that you're just jealous." He teased. Shaundi hastily snapped back at him.

"I'm not JEALOUS!" she threw her hands up. "Why in the hell does everyone think I am?" she questioned.

"No need to get all defensive girl, I was just playin'…" Pierce tried to calm her down, Carter's eyes wandered out the window, many people were wandering outside on the streets of Steelport, but that didn't grab his attention. A bus had made its way past the diner, advertising Murderbrawl XXXI, he had thought about Angel. After all, they had fought together during the event. He hadn't seen or heard from him since a few days ago, where he had informed him of Killbane leaving Steelport.

"Has anyone seen Angel?" Carter asked, fixating his eyes on his friends. Shaundi sat with her arms crossed while Oleg and Pierce had shook their heads.

"Not since Killbane got away." Pierce answered calmly, but then grew slightly horrified as he watched Shaundi's eyes widen in anger.

"Away?" she asked irately. "What the fuck Boss?" Carter's eyes sank, while Oleg had reached a hand out to her, attempting to settle her down.

"He will return, without Steelport, and his mask, Eddie Pryor is nothing. In addition, you would not be here if he hadn't gotten away." Oleg guaranteed her.

"Does Dr. DeWynter know about this?" Shaundi derisively asked, mentioning Viola. "She wanted Killbane dead just as much as we did."

Carter's eyes were still lowered away from Shaundi.

"No, Viola doesn't." he looked back up to face her. "Oleg said he'll be back, and He'll get what's coming to him then, she'll never have to know he got away." He said softly. Carter wasn't too keen on lying to Viola. In all actuality, he hated it, especially after the other night, where they had both been so honest with one another. She started to grow on him, he started to feel some sort of attachment to her. He knew she would be crushed, and very pissed off if she found out Killbane was still alive. Lying didn't feel right to him.

Shaundi had started to doubt her leader, as she rolled her eyes once more.

"Let's just hope for your sake, you're right." She replied. Carter detected a hint of Sympathy in Shaundi's voice; she'd known that she'd been hard on him. Unbeknownst to Carter, who had been searching for contacts in his phone. He scrolled until he had seen the name "Angel De La Muerte" on his screen. He started at his screen for a moment, soon he asked Oleg to excuse him, while throwing a pile of bills onto the table.

"I need to go see Angel, guys." Carter said hurriedly, he had been distracted. He made his way out of Smiling Jack's, leaving the others bewildered at what had just happened. Pierce had looked back towards Oleg, smiling from ear to ear.

"So how about a Chess rematch?" he asked eagerly.

"Not likely, my friend." Oleg responded. Pierce's smile had soon turned to a look of Misperception.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my revision to Chapter Three! Ooh! Jessica has a brother! How did you guys like that by the way? I'm sorry if It seemed rushed at all, I just thought that this would be a good place for the end of the Chapter, building up to Chapter Four, Where the confrontation between Angel and Carter that had been in the Old chapter three takes place, leading Carter to call on someone for some help afterwards ;) Those of you who favorite this and added this to your alerts, I would really love to hear your input! So don't be shy and REVIEW!**

**AND GIVE ME YOUR INPUT ON THE POSSIBLE 40's Story.**

**Until Next Time!**


	4. Duality

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who wrote reviews, added the story to your alerts, or favorites. It truly motivates me to try to make this story the best it can be. Recap of Chapter Three: Jessica Parish from Saints Row 2 has a brother named Cole, who is the leader of the up and coming, high-status, Parish Crime Family funded by Cole's father. They plan to exact revenge on the Third Street Saints for abruptly ending Jessica's life. With Eddie Pryor absent from Steelport, The Saints are patiently awaiting what's next. While having breakfast, Carter notices that he hasn't heard from Angel in quite some time, fleeing Smiling Jack's diner to locate him, thus the Start of the Fourth Chapter. So here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saints Row in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR – <strong>_Duality_

Angel's timeworn gym was subsequently dreary; it remained cold, directing shivers throughout Carter's body as he stepped inside. There were all varieties of garbage and debris scattered within the place, spider-webs and cobwebs stood nestled in every corner of the building. One would think upon walking into the place that it had been inhabited, but Carter knew that this had been the only place that Angel could have been. Where else would he have gone? Ever since Killbane removed his mask that fateful day, All Angel had left was this place. "_How could Angel live here?"_ Carter quietly said to himself, before taking one of the two flights of stairs that began at both opposing ends of the abandoned bar up front.

Stepping up, he heard the inaudible sound of music of Kabron 104.2 coming from the gym in the room ahead. He knew that's where Angel was, training. He was always training. Upon first glance, standing in the doorway, Angel was over in the Center of the destructed wrestling ring, surrounded by tables filled with obsolete Slot machines. He was sparring with one of the many work out dummies strewn about the room, throwing jabs, uppercuts, haymakers and hooks to it, landing each time, and with every connection, every punch was stronger, containing more force behind it.

"Angel!" Carter called. Angel neglected to notice him. He continued his work out as if no one had been there at all.

"Angel!" Carter called a second time, this time jogging up to the ring. Once Again, Angel ignored him, still punching his dummy.

"You haven't answered any of my calls, What's going on?" he demanded. Angel landed a devastating blow to the dummy before stopping. He laid his arms to his side, and stood there with his back turned. The only thing he did to acknowledge Carter was peer over his shoulder.

"I have nothing left to say to you." Angel responded emotionlessly. "Killbane needed to be stopped. I wanted him dead, I wanted him to burn in hell for what he did, I wanted my hand to be raised at the end of it all." He fumed. Carter felt guilty for leaving Angel hanging, what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't let Viola and Shaundi die. Even if he had Killed Pryor, what about S.T.A.G.? Or Monica Hughes? They had to go too.

"I know." Carter said remorsefully. Angel didn't feel that Carter was genuine.

"No you don't. That day, Killbane removed my mask in front of millions of screaming fans. I lost more than my mask that day. . I lost my pride, my dignity; everything." He paused. "I had absolutely no idea how far my shame could extend." Angel hesitantly turned around, facing the man who had caused him severe disappointment.

"Until you decided not to show up, and I had a front row seat to watching that plane fly away to Stilwater." Angel was outraged at the fact that Killbane got away.

"I had other priorities…" Carter breathed, hoping that Angel would ask about what else he had to do other than finish Killbane.

"Such a waste..." Angel's speech became sarcastic, acrimonious even, revolving his back to continue to his work out. Carters nostrils flared, his eyes flashing and closing into slits. His hands closed into fists and he stepped forward, reaching an arm out to Angel's shoulder, violently turning him around so he could face him once more.

"Listen here," Carter began. "I had a very difficult decision to make. I could've met you, I could've killed him right there and then, letting my friends die, with S.T.A.G. pinning us as Terrorists. Would that have made you happy?" He growled, gripping Angel's shoulder tightly. "Or I could've gone to Margaric Island, killed some S.T.A.G., and rescued my girls. Sure, Killbane would've gotten away, but a leader has the courage to make tough decisions, and doesn't leave his crew to die." Angel finally gathered up enough strength to push Carter off of him, sending him staggering back. Carter was done trying to explain to Angel, and convince him that he had truly done the right thing.

"So you saved them instead, you must think you're a Hero don't you?" Angel sneered. "Don't make me laugh." He stepped closer to Carter, getting right in his flushed red face. "It takes a man to be a hero, and you my friend, are far from it." Angel seethed. "You're a coward." Carter's bright blue eyes twisted into a dark and gloomy black. His teeth clenched together as he felt his nails digging into his palms. He charged, only for Angel to instantaneously defend himself, throwing a right hook to Carter's nose and mouth. Pain exploded throughout his face, and he stumbled back, cussing to himself.

Carter got himself together, wiping away the quantities of blood gushing from his nose and busted lip; He caught Angel by surprise, grabbing him by his purple hoodie with both hands, forcefully slamming him against one of the shabby supports holding up the room. Angel groaned in pain as his spine collided with the cold marble support. Carter was inches away from his face this time.

"A man? You call yourself a man Angel?" He taunted, holding a struggling Angel in his place. "You hide in this piece of shit Gym of yours, living in your past, too afraid to go outside. Face it, you're the coward here." Angel twisted and contorted until he broke out of the hold, driving Carter back, causing him to lose his balance and trip over one of the broken barstools that had lain broken on the dirty floor.

He fell backward, His hands catching himself right on time before his head bounced off of the disgusting, marble floor below. He grumbled in antipathy as he looked up at Angel, standing over him, attempting to crack his own back after colliding with the support.

"Don't show your face here again…" Angel pointed a finger at Carter, warning him. "Or else you won't even make it out alive…" An exasperated Carter picked himself up off the floor, dusting his jeans off, blood stained both those, and the purple dress shirt he had been wearing. He pushed the rolled up sleeves on his arms further up, before turning around and making an exit out of the room. He got as far as the door before stopping in his place and turning to Angel.

"It takes a man to do the right thing, as well as know that he did." Carter claimed. Angel just stood there, with his back turned to him, and didn't budge. Carter turned back around, leaving the room. Angel stood alone in the center of his ring, his head lowered in resentment.

"Fuck, that hurt!" Carter talked to himself while pushing the doors of Angel's place open. It was afternoon now in Steelport, the roads filled with cars, and the streets compiled with people. That was normal for this time of day. He placed a hand over his nose, getting into his black Bootlegger, slamming the door beside him.

He started his car and began to drive. _How could Angel be so consumed with rage? _He thought. He reached into the pocket of his blood speckled jeans and drawn out his fancy high tech cell phone. Carter was indecisive; it wasn't like him to call someone for the sake of wanting to meet, just to talk. Pierce would have given him shit about being beat up by a washed up Luchadore, Shaundi would've gave him the "I told you so." speech. Oleg would've tried to sympathize, but he would turn it into a scientific discussion. Zimos was too busy pimping, and Kinzie, well let's face it, Kinzie was screwed in the social department. His heart pounded as he dialed the number of the one he wanted to see.

"_Hey, you."_ Viola answered her phone laconically.

"Hey, can we meet somewhere?" He asked, hoping that she hadn't been busy.

"_Sure, something the matter?"_ she sounded concerned.

Considering what he had just been through, he only thought it was appropriate to answer.

"Just Peachy." He replied sarcastically. "You'll figure it out." He assured.

Viola had been at Safeword, figuring out how to expand the income, and other business ventures. Carter had given her the deeds to it after she had joined, Considering she had an eye for business and she had ran it when she was aligned with the Syndicate. Zimos and she had learned to play nice with each other for the sake of business.

"_Well, I'm taking care of some business at Safeword right now, meet me later tonight?" _Carter heard her suggest on the other end.

"Uh-yeah, I can do that." Carter stumbled upon his words; he wasn't very good at driving and talking at the phone at the same time. "Where at?"

"My place." She disclosed which happened to be the Safeword penthouse that had been located at the top level of the building.

"Yeah, that's perfect." He smiled. "I'll see you later then?"

"_That's right. Don't keep me waiting."_ She laughed before they both hung up.

Carter tried his hardest to concentrate on driving. He couldn't get Viola DeWynter out of his mind since the night they had defeated S.T.A.G. He felt some sort of closeness, some sort of attachment to her. Carter "The Boss" was a power hungry, sociopathic man who had no remorse; he had been incapable of feeling anything because of his status. However, Carter "The Man" was a completely different person. He wanted everything else any other man could possibly want. He was a kind man unless given a reason otherwise, He had a good head on his shoulders, and it was just corrupted by Julius when he was younger. He was the kind of man that someone could depend on and for some odd reason; he wanted to be that guy for her. He told her the one thing that was most cherished to him, the one thing that he kept locked away: his name. No one knew his name, with the exception of his late best friend Johnny, and the nosy Kinzie.

She clearly had been there for him, going out of her way to fix his gas mask during the zombie plague, and stitching him up after his battle with S.T.A.G. He wanted to be there for her too. He wanted to protect her from Killbane, from S.T.A.G. from anyone who ever thought of harming her. He felt like he had been punched in the gut every time he heard her name, or whenever she crossed his mind, which had been a lot lately. The feeling got worse when the message hit him like a ton of bricks: Carter McNamara, the dreaded Boss of the Third Street Saints, was starting to fall for Viola DeWynter.

His face turned a light colored pink as he quickly dismissed the feelings. There was no room, and no time for love in the Saints. Although Johnny and Aisha had seemed to manage it, but look at how that worked out. Johnny unintentionally put Aisha in danger, killing a Ronin into her home, while Junychi sat and watched him dump the body from afar, putting her life on the line as they infiltrated her home later that week, killing her. He remembered how badly that affected Johnny. Carter never wanted to put Viola in that position, but unlike Aisha, Viola was not defenseless, she knew how to fight.

He focused his attention to the radio, turning it on. "_Maybe some music will get my mind off of her." _He assumed to himself. "Missing You." By John Waite was playing on the Mix 107.7. "_GREAT." _He said mentally, changing the station to Gen X, where "The Only Exception" by Paramore had played. Growing irate, Carter finally turned to K Ryhme thinking "_Hey, no love songs could be heard on this station right?_" Guess again. Much to his chagrin, "So Sick" by Ne-Yo was on.

"Fuck It!" Carter yelled, shutting the radio off, driving to Saints HQ in silence.

_-Stilwater-_

Cole Parish deliberately shifted down into his large black leather desk chair. His spacious office and conference room had been nearly empty, only to be occupied by a few of his lackeys. He placed his hands on his desk, and folded his hands. A large, muscular man with a blonde shaved head had been sitting in the office chair directly across from him. Not much was known about him, he was mysterious to Cole. He cleared his throat,

"What brings you here, sir?" Cole questioned, wanting to know the man's motive.

"The Saints took something from me." The man spoke in a deep, gruff voice. "I want it back; I want their leader to suffer a slow and painful death by my hand. I want retribution." The man clenched his large fist. Slightly impressed, Cole leaned back in his Chair, fixing his tie.

"We appear to be in the same boat my friend." Cole empathized with the man, lifting his legs, placing his feet on the desk.

"The Saints took someone dear to me, they stole from and publicly humiliated you, It's only fair that we get the vengeance we rightfully deserve…" Cole continued explaining, reaching in the pocket of his expensive jacket t for a cigar, he lit it and placed it in his mouth.

"I like you, Sonny, I could've used a guy like you." The man pointed out. Cole puffed his cigar and looked at the man before him.

"What do you have to offer?"

"I can see us like Caesar and Marc Anthony my boy, With your men, and my men, The Saints will be on their knee's begging for mercy." The man answered menacingly. "We will be an unstoppable force you and I." Cole set his feet down, and sat up in his chair.

"And their leader?"

"His throat will be crushed; his lungs will become dust. His suffering will be quite entertaining. His dying breath won't be an appeal to God, or even a message of love to his family, it will simply be a "thank you" to you and I." The man spoke grimly.

Cole's eyes twinkled with impression; he rose from his chair and stretched his arm out over the desk, offering a hand shake. The unknown man grabbed Cole's hand and shook it firmly.

"Welcome to the Parish Families, Mr. Pryor." Cole grinned.

"Please Sonny, call me: Killbane." The man recommended, revealing his identity.

"Welcome Aboard, Killbane."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's chapter four for you! Things are starting to look pretty grim for the Third Street Saints. How did you guys like the twist at the end? (If that's even considered a twist.) Also, the songs mentioned in the radio part are not songs on the radio stations in the game, but i put them in there to frustrate Carter and because i thought that they would fit in the stations themselves. The plot thickens, I'm deciding if Carter should admit his feelings to Viola in the next chapter or not? Well, I'll think of something ;) LET ME KNOW HOW YOU GUYS LIKE THIS by simply clicking the "review" button on the bottom of the page. :) I know in one review, PmYuna had asked where Josh Birk is, don't worry; I will bring Josh Birk in the story later! Chapter Five will be up in about a week or so, I plan to take my time especially with this chapter if Carter does indeed admit his feelings. That's all for now! Happy Reading!**


	5. Now or Never

**A/N: Well, here we are again readers! Thank you to all who reviewed, and added this story to your alerts and favorites, it really makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. RECAP OF CHAPTER FOUR: Carter went to go and see Angel who had been M.I.A. since the S.T.A.G. – Luchadore war where Carter had been given an Ultimatum between killing Killbane or saving Viola and Shaundi, Carter chose saving the girls which diminished any of Angel's hopes of gaining revenge. In The heat of the moment, A Brawl transpires between the two men, with Angel threatening that if Carter comes back, he won't live to regret it. After the confrontation, Carter calls Viola, wanting to talk, his feelings for her become clear as day to him. Meanwhile Cole Parish has an unlikely visitor, with hopes of taking the Saints down, as well.**

**Here Is the Chapter all you Boss/Viola fans, have been waiting for. This is it. And in this chapter, we learn a little something about Shaundi. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saints Row.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE – <strong>_Now or Never_

"So he just…punched you?" A mystified Shaundi turned to glance at Carter.

She took his chin, examining his bruised and battered face. After he returned from Angel's, he ran into Shaundi at the hideout. Noticing his condition, well, who wouldn't notice their Boss covered in blood and beaten? She immediately demanded him to tell her what went down at Angel's. Carter washed up and grabbed a change of clothes, and came to terms with the fact that he had to tell Shaundi. After all, Shaundi knew Killbane got away, Shaundi knew the truth.

The two were at the Broken Shillelagh, the local pub in which the Saints did most of their planning to take down the Syndicate. The walls were a variety of Grey hues that glowed golden from the yellow lights hanging from the rafters. The interior had a warm glow to it, having a homey feel, causing the many people within to forget their troubles and enjoy the beer, wine, and mixed drinks served, while shooting darts or playing pool. Shaundi and Carter were sitting at the bar, drinking, having a chat.

"He blamed me for Killbane getting away." A monotonous reply came from Carter who then took a drink from his glass of Bourbon. Shaundi let out a sympathetic sigh, with a bottle of beer in hand.

"You gotta understand Boss, Killbane humiliated Angel. Luchadores can't deal with that kinda shit. I mean, how would you feel if Loren was alive, and he degraded you, and got away?" Carter put his elbows on the bar, and placed his head in his hands for a minute, mentally beating himself up.

"If Killbane was dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. You and Viola both would be with Johnny." Carter said despondently. Shaundi nodded to herself, downing her beer.

"You have a point…" She swallowed. Once she had registered Carter's words, her mood changed promptly. Her eyes turned downcast, her whole body felt sick. "_Johnny_..." his name hung on her brain. She also detected that Carter had been talking about Viola a lot. And since he had a drink in him, she decided now would be a good time to ask.

"Boss, do you…_Like_ Viola? She questioned beseechingly. Carter however, didn't take her very seriously.

"You're Serious?" He raised his head from his hands and glimpsed at her, only to notice the solemnity in her expression.

"_She was serious" _he realized. He looked at his lieutenant sincerely. He figured that this had been a night of truth for him, so why not? He struggled to spit out the word to answer her question, thinking that Shaundi would think less of him. He was "The Boss." He couldn't possibly feel anything for anyone…right? But it came out.

"Yes." He answered resolutely. He lowered his head bashfully, he was embarrassed, but yet he had felt somewhat relieved, he admitted his feelings for Viola to Shaundi, who had been friends with him for a long time. She wasn't Viola's biggest fan, for her supposed part in Johnny's death. _"She's going to give me shit for this, I know it."_ He prepared himself for her verbal onslaught. He gradually lifted his head to her surprised as she gently put her hand on his shoulder, her face showing no judgment.

"Why In the hell haven't you told her?" she impatiently queried. Carter shot a look at her, bewilderment was written all over his face. Her eyes lowered, they filled with grief.

"Life's too short." Shaundi felt a deep pain pierce her heart as Johnny Gat crept into her mind once more. Shaundi had developed very strong feelings for the Saint's late right-hand man. The day when they robbed the bank, she was going to tell him after the job had been done, but never was given the chance.

"If Johnny were alive, I wouldn't think twice about it…" she spoke morosely, taking a large swig of her beer. Carter just sat there, speechless at Shaundi's comment.

"_Shaundi….was in love with..Johnny?"_ Carter asked himself, of course she was. Out of everyone, his death hit her the most. She wasn't the same Shaundi after that, and suddenly that attitude of hers for the past month finally started to make sense to him.

"So that's why you're so unpleasant towards Viola?" Carter spoke, Shaundi turned to him, her eyes filled with melancholy, she reluctantly opened her mouth to speak.

"I loved Johnny. I never told him how much he meant to me, and now, thanks to her, I'll never even get the chance..." Shaundi said coldly, she felt her voice breaking, and she tried to hide it. Carter had never seen her this way. Shaundi was always strong, she always covered up what she was feeling exceptionally well, the subject of Johnny was too much for her to stomach. He decided this was the time to clear Viola's name.

"Shaundi, Viola didn't kill Johnny, she wasn't even in the room when it happened, Loren and his men outnumbered him, she told me." He confessed. She focused her eyes to her Boss, her mouth opened slightly due to the shock.

"What?" her voice returned to normal.

"I wouldn't lie to you." He placed a comforting hand on her arm. Shaundi soon felt as if a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She couldn't hold that against Viola anymore. And if The Boss had been this sure about something, she most certainly wouldn't question it.

"I pegged her all wrong didn't I?" She lightly chuckled, still trying her best to cover up the heartbreak from losing Johnny, Carter smiled at her.

"Yeah, you did." He turned to the last of his Bourbon, and took the last drink, whirling around back to Shaundi, who then gave her Boss some sage advice.

"Tell her Boss, if you find yourself falling in love with her, and you want to be with her, go get her." She encouraged. "Who cares what happens? Who cares if she doesn't feel the same? If things get messy, deal with the mess later. Don't regret the words you never said….don't be me." She touched his shoulder and smiled at him. Shaundi was right. He knew she was.

"It's getting late, don't you have someone to admit your unbridled passions to?" she asked sarcastically, referring to the DeWynter sister waiting for him at her apartment.

Carter reached into his pocket, and grasped his wallet. He laid a ten dollar bill on the bar counter. He started to leave, but noticed that he had something to do first. Shaundi had still been sitting on her barstool; he walked back to her and pulled her into a brotherly embrace.

Completely and utterly dumbfounded, Shaundi looked at him.

"What the hell?" she laughed. Breaking away from the hug Carter grinned at her genuinely.

"Thanks Shaundi, for everything…I'll never forget it." Carter said his good-bye and walked out of the Broken Shillelagh. Shaundi shook her head before her eyes met the television hanging above the bar. A severe thunderstorm warning was broadcast, advising citizens to stay in their homes or any other form of shelter for the night.

Dark grey clouds, barely visible in the already black sky began to form. The rain came down endlessly, pounding on the rooftops, turning the sidewalks and roads into vast lakes of dull, murky water. The repetitious sound of rain drops beating against the sidewalks, were accompanied by the dull roar of thunder and the loud crashes of lighting. Mother Nature was not on Lady Steelport's side tonight.

Viola had been sitting in her large apartment alone, anxiously waiting for Carter. The place had an artsy feel to it, it had been decorated accordingly with abstract paintings hanging from the walls with pink lights illuminating the entire penthouse. It was too spacious for only one person to occupy; she owned this exact apartment before with her sister, Kiki. But after she died, it got lonely at times.

The main room had a large wrap-around bar in the center, with pink lights along the edges, making it look like something from a nightclub, Viola had been sitting in the black modern couch to the bars right, watching the same Broadcast on her large plasma screen television that Shaundi had laid eyes on moments ago.

"_I hope he's okay."_ She worried to herself. "_Of course he's okay, he survived a damn boat explosion for god's sake, and I think he can survive a thunderstorm." _She reassured. No matter how bad she wanted to fight it, she wanted to see him, she _really_ wanted to see him. That familiar fluttering in her chest made its existence once more when he came into her mind. She couldn't stop revisiting that moment in his bathroom the other night, the way those pale blue eyes of his looked at her. It made her weak in the knees. _"I could get used to looking into those eyes…"_ she thought. She didn't mind the idea of her and him together. She didn't mind that he knew parts of her life that no one with the exception of Matt Miller and Killbane knew, she didn't care.

She couldn't seem to wipe the girlish smile off of her face whenever she pictured Carter in her mind: His cheeks, chiseled like a finely carved statue, His pale blue eyes seemed to sparkle every time he flashed that cheesy smile of his. She beamed at the thought of wanting to get lost in his strong, tattooed physique. He was insufferably handsome. But looks however were not everything. Carter was the kind of man that you could depend on, reliable, tough.

He was a humorous man as well, constantly making Viola giggle at every joke. He seemed different around her; He wasn't the sociopathic, ruthless, greedy "Boss" around her. He was thoughtful, generous, even sweet, whenever she was around. He was a different man, and she couldn't help but love it. She couldn't help but fall further in love with him.

She jumped from her couch as she heard the elevator door across the room open. She nervously made her way past the bar, to the entrance where Carter had stood there, tall, confident, his eyes brooding like he had something important on his mind.

"_Christ, she's beautiful."_ He watched her walk up to him, her raven-black hair was put up in its usual style, her bangs falling on both sides of her face. Her purple sunglasses rested just above her head, in their typical spot. Her eyes were a bright hazel, which seemed to brighten the dimly lit room around them. And with her small straight nose, and full smiling lips, she appeared to be the picture of perfection.

"You made it, I thought you'd never come." She sighed in relief as she put her hands on her hips. Carter couldn't help but stare.

"Yeah, it's the-uh, rain." He was tripping over his words, lifting his hand to rub the back of his head.

"Are you alright?" Viola noticed that Carter had appeared to be a little edgy, almost nervous. _"Do I make him nervous?"_ she wondered, the thought caused her stomach and chest to continuously flutter. She saw that his face just below his nose had been bruised on and his lip had been cut.

"Apparently not….How the hell did that happen?" Carter's mind travelled back to the confrontation at Angel's hours earlier. _"I can't tell her the truth about Killbane. That he's still out there."_

"Angel and I were working out, and he just hit me a little too hard is all." He lied, withholding the real reason why De La Muerte had punched him. Lighting crashed and lit the room briefly, Viola folded her arms.

"If you say so…" The two Saints started to walk over to the couch. Carter felt ill, lying to Viola just wasn't right in his mind; "_She's going to find out sooner or later._ _Tell her now, and the night will be ruined, Tell her later, and the relationship will be ruined." _He debated, his body sank into the black couch, and Viola sat next to him. She calmly observed him. He certainly had something nerve-wrecking on his mind. His knee had been shaking, as if he had been anxious about something, His hands, they were fidgeting. Something was wrong.

"Carter, what's wrong?" she fixated all of her attention on him; He glanced at her, avoiding eye contact. He was about to speak, but he soon stopped himself. _"I can't lie again."_ He looked down at his feet, and thought for a moment, the thunder making it hard to focus, He took a deep breath and sighed.

"_Here goes..."_

"Pierce one asked me, if there was anything I needed to get off of my chest, In case I died…"

Viola listened to him; she missed the sound of his Voice. _"Was that odd? To miss someone's voice?"_ It was a hard voice to describe, He sounded like a Caucasian man in his mid-30's, although Carter had only been 27. It had a certain kind of roughness to it, which she found very attractive.

"Well, what did you tell him?" she sat and watched him flash that signature grin of his, he faced her, grinning from ear to ear.

"That I read _'Jane Eyre' _thirteen times." He chuckled. His humorous reply also got a laugh out of her. Carter breathed deeply once more, shifting himself over so that he would be facing her, his heartbeat so loud that he could hear it thudding within his head. He gazed at her, affectionately.

"But that wasn't what I really wanted to tell him…I guess there comes a time where you have to say what's in your heart…"

Viola watched him. His pale blue eyes were dulled by the darkness of the room. _"Is he about to say…what I think he's going to say?"_ she felt warm; the fluttering feeling in her stomach and chest seemed to overpower her entire body.

"_This is it, now or Never Carter."_

"Viola, I need you how I feel….I don't want things to go…unsaid." He finished. He felt his entire body start to shake, while he continued to stare into her bright Hazel eyes, they ignited with longing when she replied softly.

"Me too…Carter…" He inched his face closer to her, tilting his head slightly to the side as she gazed at him. Though they had been alone, their thoughts were scattered everywhere. Their lips were within inches of one another, Chills went down Violas spine as she could feel his cool breath against her face. Carter hesitated momentarily, taking in her features.

He slowly brought his lips to hers, within a minute, pulling away in apprehension.

"There's probably a million reasons why I shouldn't have done that, but Viola, I-"

"Just shut up and do it." Viola gasped.

Electric waves coursed throughout her entire body at the touch of his skin, Carter pulled her closer to him, running his hands through her black hair as he kissed her a second time, pressing their lips together harder, she snaked her arms around his neck while she parted her lips, allowing their tongues to intertwine with each other. Her hands trembled slightly against the back of his neck, His lips moved to tracing the line of her jaw down to her neck. He couldn't stop his heart from pounding in his chest.

They had been unaware of how much time had passed. Carter was lost in oblivion and Viola abandoned all defenses. Soon, The dull pink glow that lit the entire pent house abruptly turned to immediate darkness as lighting crashed once more.

"Great." Carter groaned, Viola holding him close. "The power's out." Carter and Viola soon broke away from the embrace as he slowly got up from the couch. Viola followed, grabbing his arm, slightly pulling him towards her.

"I should go…" He suggested Viola shook her head.

"No you shouldn't." she argued, wrapping her arms around his body. Carter laughed. _"She's so cute."_ He thought of her arguing with him just now.

"Where am I going to Stay, Vi?" He asked, he had to go home. Viola pulled him in closer. She looked at him amorously.

"Stay here, with me?" The lighting crashed yet again, indicating that the storm wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

Carter had argued with himself. _"I'm just going to be sleeping here, relax." _He sighed. He didn't want to leave Viola alone unprotected anyway. What if something happened if she were here all by herself?

"Okay…" he came to a decision. Viola wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer.

"You won't regret it." She promised, she smiled as she pressed her warms lips against his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the End of Chapter FIVE! I had such a hard time writing this Chapter and I don't even know why. I guess I just wanted to make it good. Anyway, Carter got what he wanted, and so Starts Carter and Violas relationship. Shaundi is a little out of character I know, but need I remind you that she's had a couple of drinks ;) leading up to her confession. Trouble starts a brewin', and The Parish Crime Family comes to Steelport and make quite a mark. In the next chapter. Anyways, thank you all who support this story! Please Review, I strongly encourage it! Chapter Six Shall be up within a week. I'm going to be very busy starting tomorrow. Happy Reading!**


	6. Dirty Deeds

**A/N: Happy New Year You Guys! I'm sorry that I have been taking so long with this new chapter, I've had a major fit of writers block lately and I've just been soo stuck on this chapter, so I really hope that this chapter isn't lacking. I've been busy with finals, and Christmas, and the start of the new semester at college. Also I am suspecting that carpal tunnel is slowing me down as well. Thank you all so much for the reviews and for favorite-ing and adding to your alerts. It really makes me want to make the most of this story. Anyway, here is chapter 6!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saints Row in any way.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX – <strong>_Dirty Deeds._

Hours later the storm had hit Stilwater. The sky wore the same shade of black that blanketed Steelport. Small droplets of rain left trails as they rolled down the dark glass on the wide window of Cole Parish's office, hissing as the lighting struck. A faint boom echoed far away, sending chills throughout his body. There was something about a violent storm that Cole just loved. Sounds of the storm slowly diminished as the close sound of chatter rang in Cole's ears. His men were gradually filling the room, with fully upgraded and technologically advanced AS3 Ultimax's, Tek Z-10's, and AR-55's in hand.

Standing in front of the large glass conference table facing away from the window, Cole felt a heavy hand rest on his left shoulder, looking up to see Eddie "Killbane" Pryor, smirking down at him. Pryor sparked up a new partnership with the Parish families, now serving as a lieutenant, whilst still controlling his own gang, the Luchadores. Orange and black suited men gathered around the two men, the soon cleared the way for a second lieutenant, Dean Black, so he could find his place next to Cole and Killbane. Killbane coughed loudly to indicate that he had wanted to say a few words.

They dropped everything after they had noticed that the cough had come from Killbane. A wretched grin fiendishly stretched across his newly masked face. His makes looked almost the same as his old one, with the exception of a few color changes. The original red design was changed to green; whist the original red dsesign had turned to a bright orange to signify his newfound alignment with the Parishes'

"Now that I have your complete and undivided attention…" Killbane's low, rough voice gave Parish's men shivers as he spoke, searching the room, making sure all eyes were on him.

"Your general wishes to start the briefing." Killbane always spoke with a fondness of Ancient History, War, and Mythology. His choices of words often confused others, for they were more than likely inaccurate, but they never for the fear of their lives, question him, or bring it up. He stepped backward as Cole strolled forward, his face was expressionless.

"Killbane, everyone." He inessentially introduced the Luchadore. His men all knew who Eddie Pryor was. "The Walking Apocalypse." The man obsessed with his legacy. They all heard the stories: hearing that he killed an opponent in Mexico with his bare hands, He wasn't a man to be questioned. He towered over every single man in the room. He was a man to be feared.

"You all received notice that there has been a slight…change in plans. Killbane here come to me, came to us. For he has some very inestimable information on the Saints, their location, their businesses, that could prove to be very convenient. " He removed his black blazer, handing it over for Dean to hold, leaving him wearing an orange dress shirt with suspenders, accompanied by a black and orange striped tie. He climbed on top of the table, hoping that the glass would hold up, as well as hoping his men would take him more seriously.

"Our departure for Steelport commences tomorrow at nightfall." Parish's men abided, they started to cheer, only to be hushed by Killbane once more. All eyes were cast upon the Walking Apocalypse, fixing the orange and bright green tie on his black suit. He came forward.

"You are all aware that a man like me has a reputation for being very cunning in battle. I do not intend for this fight to be very fair…" Killbane's voice was grim, Parish's men's eyes were glued to the Luchadore. "We are going to charge the enemy lines, without warning. We will deliver a low blow, and hit them where it hurts. I want pain, I want bloodshed, I want suffering. I want to bathe in the Saint's blood! This will not be a battle; this will be a massacre…" Killbane went on menacingly. His speech appeared to be working as looks of approval could be seen on the men's faces.

"Mr. Black will be our Young Odysseus, discreetly wheeling the Trojan horse into the Sain'ts fortress, while we attack from within."

Dean Black appeared to be a rather arrogant, snobbish man. He had blonde hair with prominent black eyebrows. His brown eyes, hid behind his black thick rimmed glasses. He stood only slightly shorter than his friend and first in command, Cole. He graduated from Harvard with a degree in computer programming. He utilized technology much to Cole's benefit, often hacking into the bank transfer files and altering them, supplying money to the Parish family accounts. He also favorite the use of the RC Processor controlling the operating machinery in the vehicles, to make anyone opposing the Parishes demise appear as ill-fated accidents. Whatever Matt Miller could do, Dean could do better. But unlike Miller, he was also an outstanding tactician, Cole may have led the Parishes, but Dean was the brains, planning the first initial strike to the Saints.

"Dean, Killbane and I shall oversee any operation." Cole chimed in. "If any of you men are looking for something to do, find one of us and we will happily put you in action."

The men complied as they listened to Killbane and Cole's address. Dean stood silently to the side, while Killbane cleared his throat to speak once more. The men hastily turned their attention to him, for fear of his wrath.

"My Luchadores back in Steelport , and Dean-O already have something under wraps….It is the time. Time to deliver the Third Street Saints a message that they will not take lightly. A message that cries: The Parishes have risen. Tonight…we make our existence known. Tonight, we charge!" Killbane cried, referring to the Luchadores back in Steelport causing damage to Saint's territory with the technical assistance from Dean as they spoke. The men hollered in celebration along with Killbane.

"The time for retribution, is now!" Cole yelled, finishing the address, men raised their guns, cheering. Cole stepped down from the table as he walked back over to Dean, who handed back his blazer. He started talking into an earpiece, instructing some Luchadores. Cole took great pleasure in this scene. He was finally going to avenge Jessica's death.

"The security systems and cameras are shut down. You should be able to give Planet Saints a little…makeover without any interruption." Dean's voice rang through speaker phone via a Luchadores cellphone as four masked men sat in the large green and black coated bulldog parked in front of the closed Planet Saints, awaiting Instruction.

"Let's play deconstruction.." A Luchadore sneered. The four Luchadores quickly got out of the truck and into the storm. The four men stood in the rain, racking their brains for a way to get into the store in a destructive manner. One of the masked men noticed a lone Saints Flow mannequin station in front of the store. Undoubtedly, the Luchadore managed to lift it up off of the sidewalk and hurl in through the large glass door at the front of the store, shattering it instantly.

Glass crunched at their every step when the carelessly strode into the store. Money from the register wen tin pocket as Luchadore #1 chucked it across the store, Shattering a glass case containing a rather large, Johnny Fat bobble head. Luchadore #2 with the swipe of his large muscular arm, knocked off all of the merchandise on the counters and shelves containing mini likenesses of Gat, Shaundi, and Pierce, as well as crushing all the cans of Saint's Flow in the building. Luchadore #3 flung all of the purple furniture about, scattering it all over the store, sideways and ajar, and then setting a small portion of it on fire.

After smashing up all the television monitors, Luchadore #4 slowly approached the signature Saint's Angel. "The Saint of the Saints" they called it. A devilish grin stretched across Luchadore #4's face as the other three followed suit behind him. Each Luchadore had either a crowbar, a can of blaze orange spray paint, a large rope, and a baseball bat as they all approached "The Saint of the Saints"

"Hang 'Er High Boys!" Luchadore #4 ordered as the four of them then started to defacate the beloved statue.

The morning light shined through the large windows in Viola's penthouse. She opened her eyes slowly; the first thing that she saw was Carter's tight chest, covered by a white t-shirt. She found herself smiling as she was wrapped in his strong arms, cuddled next to him. Her mattress felt soft and endearing under her body, but she felt that laying against his body and using his chest as a pillow was a lot more comfortable than she imagined.

_-Earlier That Night-_

"You won't regret it." She pressed her warm lips against his. After a moment of kissing, she grabbed Carter's hand and started to lead him up the stairs. Reluctantly, Carter followed, he was completely unsure of what was going to happen next, He really liked Viola, hell, He loved Viola, _But was this the right time for this? _He thought as they reached the top of the stairs. Violas bedroom had just been a loft, no walls, only the small grey divider down the small hallway to the right, across from the bathroom. She turned to him, still holding his hand.

Carter looked into her hazel eyes for a few moments, her face was mesmerizing, Carter slowly let go of her hands, and then wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer against his body, kissing her lips passionately. His thoughts seemed to be all over the place as Viola raised her hands to run them through his damp, black hair. She felt him lift her up cautiously; Viola had wrapped her legs around his waist as he carefully stepped into her room, the two still lip-locked. He pinned her up against the divider for a brief moment, kissing her fiercely, He then moved to the bed, quickly, but gently laying her down on it.

"You don't waste time do you?" She laughed breathlessly as she slowly started to unbutton the purple dress shirt that he had been wearing. He wore a tight white t-shirt underneath, showing off his muscles rather nicely. He laughed back nervously as he bent down, slowly starting to kiss her neck. Viola slid her hands down his back and locked her fingers around his waist.

"_You've wanted this for a long time."_ Carter thought to himself. He did. He wanted Viola ever since the day they went to go Kidnap Birke from S.T.A.G. She was so beautiful, she always was beautiful. He continued to passionately kiss the DeWyner sister beneath him. "_And now you can have it." _He smiled to himself whilst pressing his lips against hers again. "_If I love her, should I really be doing this now?"_ He questioned himself as he felt Violas hands creep up underneath his shirt, tracing the outline of his chiseled abdomen.

"_STOP."_ Carter heard his conscience yell to him. "_If you really loved the girl, you wouldn't be doing this right now. Look at you, you're pathetic." _ His conscience was right for the first time. Stunned, Carter broke away from the kiss; he opened his eyes and gazed solemnly at the woman underneath him.

"What's going on?" Viola asked, worry immediately filled her being as Carter slowly rolled off of her, and laid on the Large bed underneath them.

"I can't do this…" He breathed. Viola turned her head to look at him bewildered. She felt that she had done something wrong almost. _"Does he not want to…with me?" _ She worried. Carter turned over to her, instantaneously knowing what she was thinking. He wrapped his arm around her waist and propped himself up with his other arm, so that he could be looking down at her.

"Believe me, I want to Viola." He sighed, looking deeply into her eyes. Reassurance dawned on her as she smiled.

"But?" she teased, lifting her hand to caress his statuesque face.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's not the right time…" He admitted, rolling back to his previous position, his hands covering his face. "I want it to mean something." Viola nodded, she understood where he had been coming from, and laid her head down on his chest.

"And it will….When you're ready, I'll be ready too." She giggled, knowing what just came out of her mouth sounded like something off of a Teen Drama. Carter started to chuckle in relief, and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks." He continued to laugh.

_-Now-_

The sun leaked in every inch of her room. She looked back up at the man holding her in his arms. The leader of the Third Street Saints. Is it weird that she felt safe in the arms of the most feared man in Steelport? Probably. She shrugged the feelings off as she watched him sleep.

His rough and strained face looked somewhat peaceful, and innocent, relaxed. _"For a sociopathic killer he looked so cute."_ She thought. She felt his chest slowly rise and fall. His bright blue eyes slowly opened, a smile crept across his yawning lips as he noticed her watching.

"You must really know how to put a man to sleep with all of your yammering." He smiled, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey!" she lightly smacked his chest. After Carter decided that it wasn't the right time to show Viola just how much he loved her, the two laid up all night, holding one another, talking about their lives. How they both got to where they are now. Carter told her all about how Julius and Troy came to his rescue that fateful day, how he had been in a coma, because of them, that he had to kill one of his own out of mercy. Everything from Ultor's downfall, to the bank robbery gone wrong. He even told Viola the moment he fell for her, much to her irritation, was the day she dressed up as the Bloody Cannoness.

Viola also did her share of talking. She told him about how a Harvard Business graduate turned to gang-banging. She shared with him how much she missed Kiki, and wished that she was here, but came to terms with the fact that if it weren't for Killbane, doing what he did, she wouldn't have gotten the chance to be with Carter.

He stretched momentarily and hugged her close to him.

"I'm really surprised that no one came looking for me."

Viola laughed at the statement. She didn't really want anyone to come looking for him. She wanted to stay this way for as long as possible, locked in his arms. With that, the vibration of Carters cell-phone broke the silence. Carter and Viola both let out exasperated sighs as Carter released her and reached for his phone. The Caller ID read "Kinzie". She never called unless it was something techy. "_Probably just some tech-thing that I wouldn't understand anyways." _ He assumed as he pressed "ignore". His phone went back to the menu, notifying him that he had 9 missed calls since 7am, and it was 11 now.

7:00 KINZIE

7:30 KINZIE

8:45 KINZIE

9:00 PIERCE

10:00 SHAUNDI

10:20 PIERCE

10:30 SHAUNDI

10:45 KINZIE

10:59 KINZIE

Confusion and anxiety filled Carters face as he glanced over to Viola, still watching him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Carter's cellular lit up once more. His worried eyes met hers briefly.

"Something's up." He slowly rose and shifted himself so that he was positioned sitting on the edge of the bed. Viola sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his body tense up as he answered his cell phone.

"Kinz, what the hell's goin on?" He asked apprehensively.

"_Planet Saints! Downtown has been desecrated, vandalized, trashed! Defaced_!" Kinzie yelled erratically, before Carter cut her off.

"What? Kinzie, slow down!" he ordered. _What does she mean by "Planet Saints had been desecrated?"_

"_Planet Saints has been vandalized. Badly, and we don't know who, what, when, why and how they did this? So get down here STAT!" _Carters jaw dropped as a click on the other end could be heard. Viola let go of him as he quickly got up and stepped over to the purple dress shirt crumpled up on the floor before him.

"Carter, what's going on?" Viola asked timidly, did she even want to know? Carter picked up his shirt and began to put it on, buttoning it up.

"Someone's fucking with us…" He sighed. "Someone trashed one of our businesses." He deliberately stepped over to the edge of the bed where she had been sitting. Viola noticed in the way he carried himself, Carter seemed worried. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him, and looked up at him.

"What are you going to do?" she inquired, gazing into his pale blue eyes. He sighed heavily, and leaned forward and kissed her gently. After she opened her eyes she saw him gazing back at her. He grabbed her hand and slowly lifted her up off of the bed.

"_We're_ going to go check it out. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That chapter took WAY TOO LONG TO TYPE! So many distractions! But I shouldn't really use that as my excuse. Chapter Seven will be up…well I don't know probably mid-January. Who knows? But thank you guys so much for following! Please leave a review! Things will start getting good around the 8****th**** or 9****th**** chapter. Don't give up on me guys! Just because I don't update a lot anymore, doesn't mean I haven't forgotten about you all! Happy reading!**


	7. Warnings and Promises

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been taking forever with this chapter; writers block has been hitting me hard lately! College isn't a cake walk either. I promised that at the end of January I would give you guys the 7****th**** chapter of this story, and guess what? I managed to keep that promise. Anyways, here's chapter 7.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saints Row, at all or ever.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN – <strong>Warnings/Promises.

Viola sat apprehensively in the passenger's side of Carter's black Bootlegger. After the two awoke Carter frantically received notice that Planet Saints, the brain-child of Johnny Gat, Pierce Washington, and himself, had been vandalized. She felt anxiety fill her; she worried about Carter's reaction to seeing the destruction. Whenever things upset him, he made it very clear that he was indeed upset, and was not to be bothered by anyone. She thought that maybe she had become an exception to the rule, since Carter opened up to her about almost everything. Not able to bear the silence any longer, she started to speak.

"Carter?...Are we?...what are we?" she needed to get the question out there. Carter sighed, and took his right hand off the stick shift, thus placing it over hers. She smiled and turned to gaze out of the car window to her right, shrouding it from Carter. _"I must look preposterous right now." _She thought.

"We're evidently two people who share something, a feeling that I can't quite put my finger on, But I'm fairly certain that we can help each other figure it out." He smirked as Viola placed her right hand over her mouth, trying to hide her very obvious grin.

"What are you going to tell everyone else?" Viola laughed. She seen Carter flash that boyish smile that she fell to pieces over from the corner of her eye. She felt him grasp her hand a little bit tighter.

"_We'll_ tell them when they question us." He replied, glancing over at her. "Sound like a plan?"

She knew that Pierce would probably be the first one to ask, since he had always been so damn nosy. Hell, Kinzie probably already knew by now, Viola couldn't tell whether or not to laugh about how much time Kenzington had on her hands, or to be sketched out a the fact that she used the internet to find out everything about everyone.

"Fine by me." The car had made it past The Odyssey Hostel in Sunset Park, meaning that the disordered Planet Saints couldn't be that far up ahead, the Bootlegger came to a standstill at the stoplight ahead, before it turned left onto the next road. To the right was a rather sketchy looking building, the bricks outside were multiple colors, some even missing, the windows, smashed out, with several bums gathered around outside it, assuming that they were taking shelter within. They continued to drive past many other stores and warehouses as the car made a right, and yet another as they found their way near Rondini's Boat Dock, overlooking the Grove and Bridgeport.

"What the?" Carter blurted as they pulled into the exterior of the Store. An abundance of purple clad vehicles were parked around outside the building with many Saints crowded around the scene. In a hurried attempt to find one of his lieutenants, Carter rushed out of the car, Viola following.

"Hang on." The leader of the Saints advised as he grabbed Viola's hand and started to shove his way through his follower and make way to the shop itself. Within the store, Pierce stood with his back toward the shattered glass entrance in shock and awe as Shaundi, Oleg, Zimos, and Kinzie shuffled around, trying to look for clues to who or what might have done this.

"What…the fuck?" Carter released the DeWynters hand and gestured with his hand to emphasize his frustration as he hastily stepped into the store. Viola however, stood silent with her arms crossed, prudently stepping over the broken glass to enter.

"What the fuck is right." Piece droned, still frozen in the same stance.

Planet Saints was the picture of the expression "looks like a tornado went through it." All the merchandise that had been neatly placed on the shelves and glass cases had been disassembled and scattered about along with the mannequins, and the remnants of the glass cases scattered on the floor, in tiny bits and pieces. The purple furnishings had all been toppled over, and were reduced to ash as the Luchadores had set it on fire, with the exception of one small couch, which Oleg must've turned upright for Kinzie had been sitting on it, typing away on her laptop, as usual. The television monitors plastered all over the store, advertising the signature Saints Flow commercial, had been smashed as well.

"The money's gone." Shaundi sighed in aggravation, once examining the broken cash register. "Great."

Zimos, Steelports oldest pimp, leisurely strut towards a solitary can of Saints Flow, untouched. He lifted it up, cracked it open, and took a swig of it.

"They touched the merchandize." Zimo's auto-tuned voice rang throughout the stores, constantly sounding like a T-Pain song. Kinzie still sat typing away for an instant, until she spoke quickly.

"They disabled the security and the cameras. Damn."

Carter's eyes shifted over to Oleg, who had been standing with his arms folded, his head lowered in disappointment.

"Oleg, what's up big guy?" Carter asked as he stepped over to the brute.

"You're not going to like this Boss…" Shaundi warned as Oleg shook his head in agreement.

"They did this…" the large man slowly stepped out of the way, revealing the large Johnny Gat bobble head, with Bright orange X's painted over his sun glassed eyes. A small noose had been wrapped around his neck, hanging from a small load bearing beam above them. Next to him, The Saint Statue, "The Saint of Saints" wings had been broken off, along with her halo, her hands, smashed into tiny pieces. Similar orange X's had been painted over her eyes, and a comparable noose had been wrapped around her neck, leaving her to hang with Johnny.

Carter's jaw dropped at the sight. _"Who the fuck did this?"_ he thought. He pushed the Saint Angel to the side, noticing that words had been painted on the wall behind it.

"The Fuck?" He yelled as he read the bold words:

"**THIRD STREET SAINTS WILL PARISH."**

"Kinzie, tell me you're doing everything you can to find out who did this!" He ordered the ex-fed.

"Working on it." Kenzington reassured him, still typing away.

Carter took a double take on the writing on the wall, and read it quietly to himself.

"Saints…will…Parish, they fuckin' spelled Perish wrong, the Dumbasses." Carter cried, turning to the others.

"It's gotta be a subliminal message." Shaundi presumed. Pierce, finally snapping out of his shock-induced stupor, strode up to Shaundi's side.

"Why would anyone have beef with us?" He asked, leaving Carter to hit himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand in sheer agitation. _"Why wouldn't anyone have beef with them?"_

"Did you just ask that?" Carter seethed. Viola DeWynter still stood, silent. She knew that trying to calm the Saints leader down wasn't such a good idea at the moment. _"He'll calm down when he's away from everyone else." _She figured.

Carter started to make his way toward the outside of the store, wanting to report to his fellow gang members and followers. Pierce, Shaundi, Oleg, Zimos, and Viola followed behind him. Kinzie was far too focused on her work.

"Listen up!" Carter called out to the other Saints, gaining their attention. Purple clad men and women faced him, waiting for him to speak once more.

"Someone decided to give our store a little makeover as you can see. I want you all to keep your eyes and ears open on the streets. Try to uncover whatever you can that can give us some idea of who did this. The Luchadores, Deckers, and Morningstar are all on the D.L. so I want you to report any activity indicating any involvement with this. The Saint's took Steelport, and we're not about to have it taken away without a fight!"

All the other Saint's agreed to the orders as Carter turned to Viola and motioned to his car on the other side of the street.

"Let's go…" He grumbled as they started for the car. _"Who the hell could've done this?"_ he thought. He felt himself grow sick at the image of the plastic bobble head likeness of his best friend, hanging there, in his mind. _"They must have a connection to one of the gangs here." _ He heard himself conspire as he opened up the passenger door for Viola to get into. He closed the door behind her and retreated to the driver's side. Upon sitting down, he let out a disgruntled sigh, slamming his hand down on the steering wheel in anger. The impact of his hand hitting the wheel caused Viola to jump.

"The fuck..." he sighed, trying to gather his composure. Viola silently sat there, watching him. She didn't want to say anything that would set him off. _"Even when he's mad, he's so hot." _She smiled to herself as she calmly placed a comforting hand on his thigh.

"Kinzie will find out who did it..." she assured him. "She's nosy enough to find out what your name was, I'm pretty sure she's trying everything she can to find out who did this, so don't sweat it.."

She felt the tenseness in his body loosen up; she knew that she had calmed him down for the moment. He looked up from the steering wheel at her, looking into her eyes. He leaned forward, his lips meeting hers, kissing her briefly.

"I hope you're right." He spoke upon breaking away.

Many dead bodies covered the ground, bullet ridden. Men in orange and green kicked them out of the way, picked them up and piled them on top of one another, attempting to clean up the mess. Slot machines, and many gambling attractions, lit up the violent scene, Killbane and Cole Parish stepping to the center of the carnage.

"My Casino Is mine, once again." The ex-brawler beamed. Cole stood smugly next to him, then turning his attention to the entrance of the casino; Dean Black had walked in condescendingly.

"Dean-O, how did our first strike go?" The Luchadore turned to the smaller blonde man in front of him and Parish, he lifted his hand up to fix his glasses.

"Exactly as we planned, the Saints don't even know what hit them." He explained while a smirk stretched across Cole Parishes' face.

"Good to hear." Parish laughed, finding entertainment in the Saint's suffering. He strode away from the other two men, a deviant look stretched across his face.

"We just took out one of their strongholds, the next plan, is to focus on their drug trade, A gang without their drugs, is like….well, a gang without drugs. Killbane, get some of our boys to intercept their drug trafficking. Dean, you're going to need that RC thing…" he paused, turning to Black.

"We've got some car accidents to cause.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I KNOW that this chapter was shorter than usual, and I apologize. The next chapter will be out, mid-February? So keep your eyes peeled. I really like the reviews that I'm getting so please, please, keep them up: 3 I really like hearing what you guys have to say! Anyways, Happy Reading GUYS! xD**


	8. If It Means Alot To You

**A/N: Well, I'm really sorry for the long wait you guys. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! Well, let's start off with A Recap of The Previous Chapter, hmm? While Viola and Carter were canoodling the night of the storm, Parish and Killbane's men, decided to send a message to the Saints, Destroying one of their stores. This was very effective in getting the message across to a confused Carter, who is ordering his Gang to do everything that they can to find out who did what they did to Planet Saints, Meanwhile, Parish and Killbane, killed all of the Saints that had been occupying The Three Count Casino, previously owned by the Walking Apocalypse himself. Their Next Blow to the Saints is to take out their Drug Trade, With A Little Help from no other than Dean Black.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saints Row, in any way shape or form what so ever.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT – <strong>If It Means Alot To You

"Okay, possible suspects." Pierce Washington started, as he was pacing back in forth in front of an agitated Carter, worried Viola, furious Shaundi, pensive Oleg, and a busy Kinzie, typing away on her laptop, as the 5 Saints sat on the modern furniture that complimented the Saints Penthouse.

"Miller got a one way ticket out of here, Killbane's history, and Loren is a flapjack stuck to that big, ball thingy." Washington continued to pace around the Living quarters of their lavish penthouse. The lieutenant let out a sigh as he turned to face the others.

"Who else is there?"

Shaundi sighed. "Well there are plenty of people that hate us around here, so we can't just blame the Morningstar, Deckers or Luchadores." She pushed herself off of the couch and started to pace along with Washington as Oleg looked at him dubiously.

"Shaundi is correct; we have many adversaries, so we cannot simply just pin it on our rival factions." The Brute agreed as he shifted his weight over to the red headed tech expert, clicking away on her laptop, and with a raise of her brow she faced Kirrlov.

"Kinzie, have you gotten anything?" the brute asked as she continued typing away. The hacker's eyebrow quirked as something interesting had caught her eye.

"I had taken photographs of the writings on the back of the store with my cellular device and uploaded it to my computer trying to distinguish any relevance with the writings and who had possibly done this.."

"Kinz, English." Carter let out an exasperated groan as Kenzington did the same, and rotated the front end of her computer so her screen was facing Carter, Viola, Oleg and the rest of the lead Saints. The screen had shown the words "Saints Will Parish." With the word "Parish" highlighted, showing some sort of significance that only Kinzie would immediately find out.

Carter scratched the back of his raven-haired head. "So? The Dumbfucks spelled Perish wrong." Oblivious to the connection that Kinzie had found. Kenzington groaned and turned her laptop back towards her for a brief moment, typing away.

"No, it was a subliminal message." She affirmed, still typing away. Still confused the leader of the Saints raised his brow.

"A Sublimmminy Wha?"

"A Subliminal Message." Kenzington started. "Subliminal messages are any sensory stimuli below an individual's absolute threshold for conscious perception. Visual stimuli may be quickly flashed before an individual may process them, or flashed and then masked, thereby interrupting the processing. Audio stimuli may be played below audible volumes, similarly masked by other stimuli, or recorded backwards in a process called backmasking, which-"

Carter cut her off.

"English?"

"Subliminal messages are said to be hidden messages within the media we see and hear.." DeWynter spoke up, discreetly placing her right hand on Carters back to comfort him, hoping that he would take it easy on Kinzie. Kenzington , then turned her laptop facing the rest of the Saints once more, then Carter laid his eyes on a haunting picture of someone from his past. Viola felt his body tense up as he gazed at the image of a familiar Red headed girl, wearing a red tank top, with the left strap somewhat askew.

"Recognize her?" Kenzington questioned him, he snapped out of his stupor, and answered her.

"Yeah, Jessica…she ran with the Brotherhood back in Stilwater, why?"

"Do you know what her last name was by chance?" she asked him, he shook his head. Kinzie turned her laptop back around to herself so she could continue with her research.

"Jessica _**Parish**_, spelled P-A-R-I-S-H. The same way that our unknown enemies spelled it on the vandalism of our store…Jessica Parish, a girl from Stilwater who ran away from home to be with her "tough guy, boyfriend". Jessica thought her life was pretty sweet. Until a gangbanger kidnapped her, threw her in the trunk of a car, and laughed as her boyfriend crushed her in a monster truck rally….sound familiar?"

Carters eyes widened as he nodded. "Continue."

"Jessica came from a Rich family, she basically threw away her riches to be with rags, She has a very powerful father, and an equally powerful brother named Cole…"

Carter started to put the pieces together.

"Wait, wait wait. What do some snotty little rich bastards have to do with this?" He asked as Kinzie blankly stared at him for a moment before she said:

"Everything. Cole Parish runs a gang, a mafia of some sort, they have enough money to buy guns, drugs, whatever, there has also been speculation that Old Man Parish was connected with Loren…."

Carter shook his head. "What?"

"Boss that bitch Jessica has a family who wants revenge, If we don't do something, they're gonna kill our asses!" Shaundi ran over to him and explained. He sat up slowly and looked around the room waiting if anyone else was going to say anything,

"Yo, Shaundi's right on this one, If they have guns, and god knows what else, We're gonna be sorry." Washington added.

"Wheeeres the fiyyahhh?" The screech of a T-Pain-esque auto-tune voice rang throughout the Penthouse. The Saints turned to see Zimo's Steelports finest pimp, waiting for Carter to accompany him for the day's drug deals.

"I got some high quality dope, for them fuckers to smoke upp." He sang, as Carter chuckled to himself. And started to walk towards the old man.

"We'll find a way to deal with these Parish mother fuckers later, right now; I gotta take care of some business." He assured the rest of his gang. "Shaundi, Pierce, hit the streets and find out what you can, Kinz, just keep doing what you're doing, and find a location. Oleg, stick to tactics, and figure out a how we're gonna bleed these fuckers dry. And Viola.." his cold blue eyes met hers. He didn't want her to get hurt on the streets, and he didn't want Parish finding out that he was his girl; for fear that he might do the same thing Carter did to Maero.

"Stay put." He spoke softly, turning to Zimos. Excluded, an upset Viola got up from her seat.

"Can I speak to you? Alone?" she asked, motioning towards the office close by.

"Okay…." He answered as he started to follow behind her, he turned to Zimos. "Z, it will be just a second."

Viola huffed as she placed her hands on the desk in front of her, you could tell just by the way she handled herself that she was upset. Carter followed behind and shut the door behind him, and walked up behind her.

"What's going on?" he asked as she turned around and placed her hands on his chest.

"Why won't you let me help?" she puffed angrily, before stepping away from him and pacing around the office. "I'm just as smart as Kinzie, and just as tough as Shaundi, what's the deal?" she asked, with a hint of jealousy in her voice. Carter walked toward her once more.

"I don't want you getting hurt." He stated. Perturbed, she turned to face him.

"Getting Hurt?" she stepped closer to him.

"Jessica, you know what happened to her? She was Maero, the leader of the Brotherhood's girlfriend. She associated herself with the wrong people. So you know what happened? She killed one of my men, so I took her, Put her in the trunk of her car, and laughed as Maero killed her himself, to send a message to him, to not fuck with me." He explained, DeWynter still pacing around the office, she came to a standstill when Carter grabbed her by her arm, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After what seemed to be hours of their lips pressed togehterm ,Viola slowly pulled away from the lip lock and gazed at him for a moment.

"You did that?" she asked.

"I don't want Parish taking you, and pulling some shit like that…" he explained. "You need to be safe, you can help Kinzie and Oleg with tactics, but you and I, cannot be seen doing…_this _by anyone for a while."

"This?" she inquired. He sighed.

"Being..together…" he lowered his head and planted a kiss on the top of her forehead.

"This is for your safety…Viola." He spoke as he let go of her, and slowly started to step away from her, as he walked out of the door, to Zimos.

Those words felt as if the world were crashing down, piece by piece around her, and all she could do was watch. He was protecting Viola, he wanted her safe. But she couldn't understand that, she wanted to be by his side, she wanted to help him. Christ, she _loved _him for all she cared. She knew a gang was no place for love, not now at least. She started to get herself together, and she headed to the living room to be with the other Saints.

Dean Black was sitting on the rooftop of an unknown building, suspected to be the meeting point for the drug deal, RC Posessor in hand. The Parish Family had a plan to use the weapon to operate the Vehicle that Zimos was driving, hoping to drive it full speed into a gas pump, which would lead to the fiery demise of the two Saints. Just as he was getting ready, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Dean answered.

"_Dean-O, are you in position?" _ The gruff voice of none other than Eddie "Killbane" Pryor was on the other end.

"Yes sir, armed and ready to control." A smirk stretched across his face.

"_That's my boy…..let's make the Saints crash and burn…" _

A Purple vehicle in the distance could be seen approaching Dean's location. A Devilish grin danced across the Parish lieutenants face.

"Affirmative."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THIS TOOK ME LONGER THAN EXPECTED! I know, It's kind of short, but its 4:58am right now, and I need to get some sleep, this is the first time I've actually had free time so bear with me if my writings too fast paced for you, I apologize. Please, tell me what you think in the Review, and if you have not reviewed yet, PLEASE DO! I really love writing this story for you guys and I'm glad most of you are all fans of it! Now I don't know when Chapter Nine will be up, it will probably be quite a long time. But I Promise I WILL DELIVER and I WILL NOT let you down!**

**Happy Reading y'all xD**


	9. What Separates Me From You

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! For starters! I am very sorry for the long wait! I've had work, and school. And I have had writers block like crazy! Now I finally have some free time on my hands and my first thought is continuing this story. Just think, a month ago, we had a year anniversary with this story! The action and the drama are only beginning you guys! Now you all know what happened in the last chapter. If not, well, read it again **** Now, I better start writing until I get tired out.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE – <strong>What Separates Me From You

* * *

><p>Dean Black was sitting on the rooftop of an unknown building, suspected to be the meeting point for the drug deal, RC Posessor in hand. The Parish Family had a plan to use the weapon to operate the Vehicle that Zimos was driving, hoping to drive it full speed into a gas pump, which would lead to the fiery demise of the two Saints. Just as he was getting ready, his cell phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" Dean answered.

"_Dean-O, are you in position?"_The gruff voice of none other than Eddie "Killbane" Pryor was on the other end.

"Yes sir, armed and ready to control." A smirk stretched across his face.

"_That's my boy…..let's make the Saints crash and burn…"_

A Purple vehicle in the distance could be seen approaching Dean's location. A Devilish grin danced across the Parish lieutenants face.

"Affirmative."

**MOMENTS EARLIER**

Carter found himself sitting in the passenger side of Zimo's purple lengthy, heavy, aged Churchill sedan. There had been an important drug deal going down today with some men from out of town, or "Foreign Cats" as Steelport's Oldest Pimp had referred to them as. _"Out of Town? I don't think we've ever made a deal with anyone from 'out of town' I don't think, something seems off here." _Carter thought to himself momentarily. Something wasn't right. Nothing was right; the cops were not chasing them down, nor were the Morningstar, Deckers, or Luchadores, there something _definitely_ off today. Carter's train of thought was soon interjected by the T-Pain sound-alike.

"My friend, you appear to be sweet on DeWynter numbah waahhh" The Pimp annoyingly verbalized as the leader of the Saint's rolled his eyes, and turned his head to face the passenger's side window.

"A Gang is no place for love Z." Carter breathed as the pimp let out an exasperated, auto-tuned sigh.

"They called me Dr. Love back in the day-eee, Dr. Love is never wronggg." He sang as one thought crossed The Boss' mind.

_Viola DeWynter._

His mind took him back to the past for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>MONTHS AGO:<strong>

_McNamara's Black Bootlegger was coasting through the city. Zombies were denied brains, and were served bullets as their last meal, as Carter and Viola had fought their way through Arapice Island. Several Containers gassing the island with thick green mist containing the Zombie virus had just been submerged in the river, the final tank had been submerged, and the Chemical truck containing the last of the infection had been immersed as well. A soaked Carter had been in the driver's seat, while DeWynter sat solemnly in the passenger's side._

"_Splitting up wasn't such a good idea." Carter shifted his eyes from the road to the left, where Viola sat with her arms folded, smirking at him._

_He chuckled._

"_I never thought you would've listened to Mayor Reynolds." she stated, thinking that he would've rather listened to Oleg's far-fetched Idea of Zombie comrades._

"_The guy's a legend! Why wouldn't I listen to him!? He retorted, flashing his white smile at her. "He's…Burt…fuckin' Reynolds!"_

_She laughed as he quickly turned his head to his right to face her._

"_Boogie Nights was a good movie!" he grinned shaking his index finger at her, still wet from the river incident, beads of water fluttered from his hand. _

"_How was your swim?" she asked satirically, smirk still on her face._

"_There's nothing like a refreshing swim to get the smell of rotting zombie off your body!" He joked. "Someone had to drive it in the river; besides, we wouldn't want you ruining your little fashionista get-up." He referred to her sleek black, form fitting attire that showed off her buxom figure._

"_True."_

_A long pause followed._

"_Where's that sister of yours?" Carter queried, breaking the silence. He wondered about Viola, why the sudden interest in helping The Saints? Why the interest in becoming a Saint? Was this some sort of plan? To get into the Saints, get close to them, and then take everything that they have, and betray them? That's not the first time that's happened. "You two are inseparable, right?"_

_The smirk on her face soon disappeared, her eyes, once glowing with condescendence, became sullen. Her lips parted, but no words came out. She slowly turned to face the passenger's side window._

"_She's dead." She droned. She turned to face him. _

"_Have you ever felt powerless? Like someone was going to die? No matter your efforts?"_

_Carlos Mendosa, and Lin were the faces that appeared in his mind._

"_Yes..." he replied, much to her surprise. "When I first joined up with the Saints, there was this girl, her name was Lin. She was really something: 'The best racer to ever come out of China-Town' I remember I danced with her once, she was so damn pushy, kind of like you." He laughed. "I remember that night I danced with her, It was my first race. I wanted to win that race so bad…I did in the end; all the other guys were blown to smithereens. But I won that race for her….I guess you could say I had a thing for her." He paused briefly._

"_She and I were thrown into the back of her Voxel Days after that. She had been an informant, she was working for us, but undercover for the Rollerz…She was found out. We were both shot. And her car was dumped into the river…I got out, because of her. She drowned."_

_Viola sat silently._

"_That's how I knew, that these are Gang Wars. No time to get close to anyone. They're wars. People die." He hesitated. His eyes focused on the road._

"_A couple years back, after Lin's death, There was this kid Carlos. Poor fucking kid…He got himself shanked just to help bust me out of prison after the Hughes incident. He became a Saint shortly after he did. God wasn't on his side, the Gang life wasn't meant for him. This Big Dude Maero, leader of the Brotherhood in Stillwater, wasn't tickled pink with his newest tattoo courtesy of yours truly, So they took him, chained him to the end of one of their big Monster trucks, and pulled him along…By the time I caught up with them, He barely had a face anymore. I tried, and I tried to get him free." He sighed._

"_I had to pull out my Kobra…and put the boy out of his misery, it was one of the hardest things I had to do." _

"_Shit…" Were the only words to come from Viola._

"_This isn't like me to be talking about this shit, so what you hear is for your ears only, tell anyone, and I'll send Shaundi to kick your ass." He covered up his anguish with snickers._

"_You have my word…" She smiled at him, as the two drove towards the Headquarters._

* * *

><p><strong>"Yoo….capitaaainnnnn, we're here!<strong>" Zimos chimed as the two pulled up in a suspicious looking alleyway. Carter felt uneasy as he noticed the prominent color in these "Foreign Cats"'s attire as the two Saints got out of the car to meet them. _Orange. _Out of the corner of his eye he seen two Mobster dressed men come out from the dumpsters, Shotguns in hand, pointing directly to the two.

"Shit."

Zimos' Churchill automatically started, and collided with the two Saints, knocking them to the ground. It had just missed Parish's men, and drove right into a propane tank, creating a rather large mushroom cloud of flame, blowing the men backward, killing some of Parish's men instantly.

"I'm too old for this shit!" Zimos' voice rang throughout the loud sound of gunfire surrounding them.

"This was a** fucking set-up!**" Carter cursed as he drew his KA-1 Kobra pistols from his black blazers internal pockets and started firing away toward the Orange clad men.

"You fucking Mobsters! This is My City!" he cried as shots fired in the air, hitting every man that Carter saw moving. In the distance he saw an untouched Cosmos that he could use for a getaway, considering their means of transportation had been shot due to Zimos' Churchill being engulfed in flames. He started to dash towards the car. He fell down one knee, rolling aside as one of Parish's men's legs swept out in an effort to kill him. Carter fired two shots toward his abdomen, his third shot taking the man in the head. He jumped to his feet as he called for Zimos to follow him. Carter dove for the car as Zimos filled the air with bullets behind him.

"FUCK!" Carter yelled upon getting in the car and starting it.

"What the fuck was that shit!?" Zimos and his T-Pain-esque voice cried as Carter started the car and hit the gas.

"That was a fuckin' set-up! I shoulda known with Planet Saint's being the way it is!" The leader of the Third Street Saints growled as his fist hit the steering wheel. "We're going back to the Penthouse and telling the others."

"They blew up my pimp-mobile!" Zimos cried as the two made their way back to their home.

Black stepped lightly throughout the carnage. Bullet-ridden, bloodied, bodies of Parish's men riddled the alleyway. Once the smoke cleared from the explosion of Steelport's oldest pimps prized Churchill, Black Investigated the scene thoroughly. His cellular device rang once more.

"_Tell me that they're dead." _He heard the husky voice on the other end upon answering his phone.

"No, they're smarter than we thought Killbane."

He heard an aggravated grunt on his end of the phone, followed by crashes and screams.

"Make sure our Saints don't get away again, Black." And the phone fell silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's probably not my best writing, but I just really wanted to get this out to you guys because it has been SO LONG! I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS! THIS IS MY PRESENT TO ALL OF YOU! **** Chapter 10 won't be up for a while, that's a fair warning to you all! But enjoy! Merry Christmas! And write plenty of nice reviews! **

**:D**


End file.
